


2 A.M. in Oakland

by JayWrites



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: What are you doing? Why are you answering Erik's "come thru" text at two in the morning? You're too old for this shit, right? Right!Then why are you already on your way to meet him?





	2 A.M. in Oakland

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything and I'm rusty as hell, so be gentle please.
> 
> If yall enjoy this, yall can thank Michael B. Jordan's fine ass for playing Erik Killmonger so wonderfully. Hopefully this won't be the last time I write for him.

You drummed your fingers against the back railing of the elevator as it slowly made its way to the ninth floor. Your thoughts ran amuck as you debated your actions. What _were_ you doing? Driving nearly thirty minutes in a navy blue, lace negligee and strapless six-inch heels with only a coat that reaches mid-thigh to cover you. You even painted your toenails! Something you hated doing! But _he_ likes it; so you whipped out that last bottle of blue paint you bought from the dollar store on sale. The things you do for this man!

The elevator stopped on five to allow an elderly woman on. You greeted one another politely before she pushed the button for the twelfth floor. The woman leaned against the back of the shaft. Every so often she would cut her eyes in your direction. She obviously disapproved of your attire. You cleared your throat then pulled the bottom of the coat down in an attempt to bring it to respectable lengths. It didn’t budge, of course. You could hear your grandmother’s disappointment in your mind yelling, “I didn’t raise you like this!” The thought made you want to stumble out an excuse and an apology to the woman beside you.

_Wait a minute…_ , you thought. _Why would I be sorry to some stranger!_ _She don’t know me!_ _Who is she to judge? I mean, what’s_ she _doing out at 2 a.m. on a Thursday? You’re a grown ass woman. If you wanna get your back consensually blown out, you can! You have nothing to be ashamed of, right? Right!_

Right. Then why are you still pulling your coat down? Why are your fingers still nervously tapping along the rail? Be honest. You know you’re too old for this shit. This man has been calling you for almost a decade and every time—every single time!—you’ve come running like Pavlov’s dog. Panting for every drop of attention this man will spare you.

You’re too good for him. You really are. You graduated summa cum laude from Harvard. Clawed your way to the top of your field—which was no easy feat. You own your home and car. You’re a fucking catch! No, what did your friend Meeka call you? A boss ass bitch! _So why the hell am I still wasting my time with some fuckboy?_

C’mon now. This is honesty hour. You know why. All your friends know why. Even your grandmother knows why! That good dick got you addicted.

You could let this fool go and find a better replacement so easily. But you don’t want to do you? You have always been one for the dramatics.

The elevator dinged signifying you arrived to your selected floor. The doors open yet you hesitated to exit. _Seriously, what are you doing?_ This is the moment of truth now. Judgement from friends, family, and mysterious strangers aside, what do you want? If you step off this shaft, you’ll be back in the same old routine. This dude is not husband material. Hell, he’s not even boyfriend material. And you’re not the same twenty-one year old looking for some fun. You need a full-time committed partner. Not this arrangement. It’s not too late. You can still return home to the comfort of your own bed. He would never know you were here.

The woman beside you is impatient for you to get off. The elevator doors are as well. They began to draw closed and instinctively, you placed your hand out to halt it. Well, fuck. It was a valiant effort. You’ll get it together the next time he sends a “come thru” text.

His apartment’s the first door to greet you once you entered the hall. Before you could knock, the door swung open. Erik stood before you with a filled trash bag in one hand. He wore grey sweatpants and a white tank that granted you full view of the markings on his arms and chest. He once told you they were earned with every life taken. There’s a part of you that still trembles with fear whenever you see them. There’s also another part that longs to trace your tongue across each one.

“Oh shit, girl,” he said with a grin that displayed the gold on his bottom canines. “I didn’t think you were gonna show up. Had me waiting like an ugly girl on prom night or some shit.” He laughed at his joke. You started to roll your eyes but there was something about seeing him happy that just gets you. You gave in and chuckled with him.

“Well, I almost didn’t,” you confessed.

“Oh word?” he said with a teasing grin. “You were just gonna leave me all assed out here? Have me looking at my phone, wondering why you ain’t call a brother and shit?” He dropped the trash bag by the door frame then stepped closer to you.

“You’d deserve it,” you replied; your voice soft, sultry. Now you’re flirting with him! Not five minutes ago you were warring about even stepping off the elevator. Now here he is so close to you and all your senses have left. This man is an addiction. And you’re not strong enough to resist him.

He knows this. Surely he must. That’s why he moved even closer making the gap between you almost nonexistent. “What else do I deserve?” he asked as arm draped across the small of your back.

Before you could reply, his lips were on yours. Your knees near buckled beneath you. He smiled against your lips. Oh yes. He definitely knew he had you under his spell. You were like a woman possessed when it came to Erik. “Girl, that fool got your nose so wide open a semi could drive through,” Meeka said once. Goddamn if she wasn’t right. There was nothing he couldn’t ask of you.

He spun you so that your back was pressed against the wall. “What you got for me, girl?” he asked while untying your coat to reveal the lingerie beneath. He sucked in a breath as he took in the sight of your nipples peaking out of the lace item. “Damn, you so fine.” You smiled at the compliment. “And blue too? That’s my favorite.”

“I know,” you confessed.

“You wore this for me?” You nodded then pulled on his shirt, silently begging for another kiss. He obliged with a peck at first then he slid his tongue into your mouth, deepening it. You ran your hands up his toned arms and cross the broad expanse of his back. You moaned softly as his hands roamed up your thighs before landing on your hips. God how you enjoyed kissing him!

He caught your bottom lip between his teeth causing you to gasp. His lips met yours again briefly before traveling down your neck. He pulled the strap of your top down exposing your left breast. Erik cupped it in his palm. He rolled his thumb across your nipple causing it to harden. Without hesitation, he took it into his mouth.

You breathed out a soft “yes” as he sucked on it. His other hand came to your right breast. He massaged it, thumbing the nipple to hardness, then traced his tongue across your chest to wrap his lips around it. You bit your bottom lip as you watched him. _God this man… this man!_ He pulled away from you only to gently bite your nipple. The action caused you to arch your back as tingles rippled throughout your body. You could feel yourself growing wetter.

He now moved further down. Pausing to kiss your stomach through the fabric of your negligee, then moved to your hip bone. He placed a kissed there as well before giving a firm slap to the back of your thighs.

“Goddamn you fine.”

“You already said that,” you replied with a smile.

“Yeah but it bears repeating.” Erik rubbed your lower lips through your dampened panties. “Shit. Already wet for me, huh?” He continued to fondle you. “I like that shit.”

“Erik,” you whispered; half in response to him teasing you with his hands, half to call attention to your location.

“Yes?” he replied as he pulled your panties to the side.

Now was the time to speak. To press pause on your antics until you were in the privacy of his apartment. But logic escaped you. Desire had you firm in its grasp. It’s after two o’clock in the morning but the world never really sleeps, does it? An emergency could send a neighbor rushing out of their home. A person could drag their tired bodies out to work the night shift. Young adults getting a jump on their weekend could come spilling out of those elevator doors any minute. How embarrassing would it be to be caught in such a compromising position!

Yet instead of asking him to cease, you instinctively parted your legs to grant him fuller access. You whispered his name again. Silently begging him to touch and taste you. Right here; right now. Onlookers be damned.

So he did. He lifted one leg and placed it on his shoulder. He nibbled the inside of your thigh causing heat to flush throughout your body. He used his free hand to part your lips, allowing him to drag his wetted tongue across you. You choked back a whimper as he moaned against you. His tongue rolled around your clit, pausing only to suck on it.

You shuddered out a soft “fuck” as he eased two fingers into you. He teased them in and out, in and out. You closed your eyes and gave into the pleasure. His tongue and fingers expertly worked in tandem to pull your orgasm out of you.

“Erik,” his name fell from your lips in shudders. One palm pressed against the wall behind you. The other clutched onto his dreads. You pressed him harder against you. “Yes, yes… Oh, god, baby, right there.” You rocked your hips against his tongue. His finger caressed that sweet spot within you setting your body aflame. You could feel your orgasm building with every lick, suck, touch.

You rested your hands on his shoulders. Your breath shuddered; your body tensed as you came around his fingers. Erik pulled away from you. “No,” you whimpered. You were not ready to let him go just yet.

Erik pulled his fingers from you then rose to his feet. His eyes met yours as he sucked your come from digits. “Mmmm. Girl, you’re the best thing I ate all day.” He kissed you allowing you to taste yourself. “See what I mean?” You nodded as you licked your lips. He was right. You were a treat. “Take off your coat,” he commanded. You complied. The coat fell in a pile at your feet. “Turn around and put your hands on the wall.” Again you obeyed. You pressed your ass against his erection then looked over your shoulder at him. It was now your turn to tease him.

He rewarded your actions with a firm smack on your ass. You jumped then wiggled your hips for more. He obliged with another quick pat. “Eyes front.” You focused your attention to the tacky faded wallpaper in front of you. His knuckles grazed against you as he pulled his sweats down. He then he rested a palm on the curve of your back as he slowly guided himself inside you.

You moaned and rolled your hips backward as he sunk into you inch by inch. You reached a hand between your thighs to fondle your clit but he removed it then placed it back on the wall. His body pressed against yours as he leaned forward. “Nah. You keep your hands and your eyes on the wall,” he whispered in your ear gruffly. God you could come again from his voice alone. “You understand?” You nodded that he did. “You can speak, girl,” he said with a chuckle. “If it’s good to you, I want you to be loud, you hear me?”

“O-okay,” you replied.

He gripped your hips then stroked in, out, in, out slowly. He leaned into you. “What’s my name?”

“Erik,” you responded low.

“Nah, girl. That ain’t it.” He increased his speed a bit. You moved your hips back to meet his steady rhythm. He traced his tongue across the nape of your neck. “You know my name, baby. Say it.”

“Erik,” you repeated. Your tone held its low volume.

“Nah. Still wrong.” He cupped an hand around your throat and pulled you back to him. He sunk a few teeth into your shoulder. The pressure wasn’t hard enough to injure, but it did set your body alert. Adding a sweet dollop of pain to your pleasure. He fucked you hard now. “What’s… my… name?”

“E-E-rik…” your words stumbled out between labored breaths.

He hooked an arm under your breasts. “No,” he growled. Your hands struggled to remain in place. “Hands on the wall.” You attempted to do so but every stroke he delivered it difficult. You need to grab something. Normally you would have bedsheets to hold onto. To ball up when it got this good. Now you only had chipped molding in front of you and a wall lamp overhead. You alternated between clutching both and keeping your palms firm on the wall. Your hands ran amuck.

Erik chuckled at your struggle. He was enjoying this immensely. You could hear the smile in his voice as he again asked, “What’s… my… name?” The repeated coming together of your bodies mixed with your grunts and moans played like a symphony. This was ecstasy. This was heaven. You were going to come again. “What’s…. my….”

“N’Jadaka!” you exclaimed loudly as you climaxed. Late hour be damned!

That was it! That’s what he wanted to hear! “Say it again!” He rubbed your clit now causing you to tremble.

“N’Jadaka!” you repeated.

“Whose pussy is this?” He was torturing you now. Fucking you like that. Touching you like this. The asshole! The fine-as-wine, got-you-dickmitized asshole!

“Erik N’Jadaka Stevens!”

The sound of his full name leaving your lips brought him to the edge. “Goddamn right,” he whispered before pulling out of you. “Where do you want it?”

You answered him by turning and falling before him. You were barely in a full kneel before you hungrily took him into your mouth. You moaned at the taste of yourself on him. He swore softly as you bobbed on his length. He grabbed the back of your head and pushed you further down his shaft. You gagged as the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat. He didn’t stop fucking your mouth. You didn’t want him to. You wanted him to come. You need to taste him.

After one, two, three strokes he finally did. Erik pulled out of your mouth; you swallowed every drop of come he gave you. You wiped the slobber off your mouth with the back of your hand.

He helped you to your feet before pulling up his pants. You readjusted your clothing. Erik handed you the coat off the floor. “Thanks,” you said as you draped it over your arm.

Erik pulled at the straps of your top. “This really does look great on you.” He glanced down at your feet. “Oh shit, you did the nails too!”

“Huh? Oh yeah.” You wiggled your foot side-to-side.

“You really went all out for a brother, huh?”

“Well, you know how I do.”

He chuckled then pulled you into a tight embrace. Your lips met again for a sweet kiss but like all things involving you two it grew. Lingering and passionate. When you parted, a reignited lust rested between you. You wanted him again and it was evident from the look in his eyes, he wanted you too. Erik threw you that irresistible smile of his again. And again you were a goner. You were never going to rid yourself of him. This addiction was permanent. Like a tattoo or a brand. Etched into the very core of you. _This man…_

Erik opened his apartment door and invited you inside with nothing more than the nod of his head. You strutted past him loving the way his eyes fell onto your body. Here you go again. Diving back into this _thing_ you both cultivated. This thing you wouldn’t break free of if you wanted to.

Erik followed you in closing the door behind him. He planted another kiss on your lips. And you once again succumbed to his touch. _My God his man!_ you thought as he guided you towards the bedroom. _This man… this man… this man…_


End file.
